Candle Cove
Candle Cove is a children's television show, originally described here in a creepypasta by Kris Straub. The Original Story The story is presented in a series of forum posts by numerous users reminiscing about a short lived children's television series that featured marionettes as a majority of the characters. The show revolved around a young girl named Janice and her imaginary band of pirates with dark personalities and was highly controversial due to it's "unintentionally" disturbing content. The most notorious example of this was undoubtedly the Skin-Taker, a skeleton who wanted to grind the skin of children and wore a cape made from the flesh of his victims. While on the subject, a user called Skyshale033 posts about a nightmare they once had about Candle Cove consisting of all the characters continually screaming in agony. Someone else remembers the very same thing, and suggests that it was an actual episode, but Skyshale denies this since their "dream" was literally nothing but the characters screaming and crying for the whole show, with no plot. Two other people reveal that they did in fact witness what Skyshale is describing, confirming that the "screaming episode" was not merely a dream. What follows is the final post of the thread, and of the Creepypasta: "I visited my mom today at the nursing home. I asked her about when I was little in the early 70s, when I was 8 or 9 and if she remembered a kid’s show, Candle Cove. She said she was surprised I could remember that and I asked why, and she said “Because I used to think it was so strange that you said ‘I’m gonna go watch Candle Cove now mom’ and then you would tune the TV to static and just watch dead air for 30 minutes. You had a big imagination with your little pirate show.” Within the Fear Mythos In some stories, Candle Cove is known to air on Tower TV. All the puppets of the show appear to be literal puppets, servants of The Wooden Girl, and every so often a new "Janice" must be found. Candle Cove was originally referenced in the Fear Mythos during the Puppet's Game in the obituary of Ruggiero Magro. The obituary stated that he had created Il Ballo di Fortuna ''and it's American counterpart ''The Dance of Fortune, comparing it to other shows such as Latibaer and Kerzebucht, German for "Candle Bay." This implies that there was a German version of the show as well. Rick from A Tangled Web watched the show as a child. He is reminded of the show after obtaining a Skin-Taker puppet, and watches a few episodes online. Jcarlson (in To Light A Candle) started watching the show, remembering it from his childhood. The current episodes were about how "Janice" was missing and Pirate Percy had to ask the "Lords and Ladies of the Realm" where she is. Eventually, Percy is taken to find another Janice, who is one of the students in Jcarlson's class. Evan Marsden, from the creepypasta "The Land of Make Believe", was a fan of the show until his brother was killed on a Candle Cove amusement park ride by the Skin-Taker. He would eventually encounter the rest of the cast in the I Am Not Insane when the Wooden Girl brought him to The Screaming Tower. Gallery Skin taker from candle cove by screamasinclair-d3axo95.png|Drawn by ScreamaSinclair CandleCove.jpg|Drawn by Kristentc77 Candle cove by tsuinsuran.png|Drawn by TsuinsuRan Candle cove by olivcater-d6k3dl4.png|Drawn by OlivCater Creepypasta series 16 candle cove.png|Rendered by dimelotu Candle-cove hustlersquad.jpg Janice.jpg Laughingstock.jpg Puppets.jpg TalesOfTheLaughingstock.png CandleCove1.jpg CandlecoveTruth.png Category:Tower TV Category:Candle Cove Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Outer Ideas Category:Creepypasta Category:To Light a Candle